


No Mercy

by krisiechaos



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anders - Freeform, Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age 2 - Freeform, Dragons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mage, Magic, No Mercy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisiechaos/pseuds/krisiechaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This leaves off right before where Orsino begins to become angry, and tells a tall tale about Fenris and Hawkes new life together, and the troubles it's going to bring, and the things that they must lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so in my story. Orsino lives. Yes, I need him for this. :) So let's say instead of using blood magic he just fights along side Hawke and her companions.

Meredith had been defeated, the next move was unclear. Isabella, Orsino, Fenris, Merrill, Aveline, Hawke, Varric, Donnic, and Anders stood in the rubble of Kirkwalls chantry that Anders had destroyed. The rubble hid the dead bodies, unsuspecting, innocent victims, dead because of a mage. This didn't make Fenris the least bit happier with mages, which only ended up hurting Hawke more.

"Good job Anders, you've managed to destroy the chantry and even possibly Hawkes love life, you couldn't get anymore bitter, you could?" asked Varric.

"It had to be done, leave me be, dwarf." Said Anders.

Fenris storms over to Anders, his Lyrium markings glowing out of pure hatred and rage, the fact that this caused him pain made the elf even more angry.

"Stupid mage, look what you've done! You can't stay here you know! Everyone's going to try to kill you! And even WORSE they're going to try to kill Hawke. This could have been prevented if you would have stayed in your place mage!" Exclaimed Fenris.

"How about you stay in your place, slave!?" Yelled Anders. They really hated each other, mostly because they both loved Hawke.

Fenris leapt at Anders, he only had the intention of ripping his heart out. Varric however jumped in between them right on time.

"Guys, guys, this is crazy, so settle down. We can work this out like men. You, broody elf, over there." Varric pointed behind Hawke. "And you, angsty mage, over there." Varric pointed behind Merrill.

Fenris hesitantly walked behind Hawke without saying a word to her or looking at her, despite him being angry about the whole magic thing, being close to her brought him comfort, and helped him calm down, he just had to not dwell on Hawke herself being what he despised most.

Orsino stood close to Hawke as he shot her a gaze letting her know everything would be alright.

Anders quickly hides behind Merill, he doesn't wish for his heart to be ripped out, sissy. He doesn't do it without making snotty remarks or giving Fenris a dirty look first though .

Verric shook his head up and down, "Good, good. Now all we need to figure out is what we're going to do, the templars will eventually rebel and try to kill hawke, fenris is right, the ones who sided with Meredith will be quite angry with Hawkes actions."

"Maybe we could leave Anders here, he will surely perish then." Said Fenris.

Anders rolled his eyes.

"Alright you two. Everyone, i have a plan!" Said Isabella as she brought herself into the problem as usual.

Hawke turns to Isabella,

"You, have a plan? A plan?"

Hawke laughs at the idea after questioning her.

"Alright, I know I haven't been very loyal and trustworthy in the past, but I came back didn't i? And I stood and fought with you all when Meredith went nuts right? It's better than staying here to die."

Verric turned to Hawke. "Give her a chance Hawke."

"I never said I wouldn't but alright, let's hear it then." said Hawke.

"Well, I am a bloody pirate, w ith a ship, that I am captain of, that i can use for whatever I pleaseâ€¦"

"YOU HAVE A SHIP! It's perfect! We will sail West tonight! We need to get some supplies together, Hawke, you recruit who you wish, and we'll head on to ship." said Verric.

"We're all going, I won't abandon anyone. Even Gamlen and his daughter, since they are of my blood they shall be hated too. I won't leave them to die. They are all I have left," after Hawke said that she gestured towards Fenris and looked at him but she couldn't get a reaction, he was still angry.

Fenris gasped. "Even Anders?"

"Yes Fenris, even Anders."

Anders jumped out of the spot he was sitting in. "Really Hawke? You're not going to leave me to die? After everything I've done?"

Hawkes face got serious. "There is one condition."

Anders choked up, and swallowed. "What that?"

Hawke grinned. "You won't speak to me unless spoken to, are we clear?"

"Yes, lady Hawke. We're clear."

"Good" said Hawke.

Hawke storms off to get Gamlen, and his daughter. She returns with them and everyone makes their way to Isabellas ship. They arrive around midnight.

"Fenris, you've haven't spoken to me the whole time we've been walking." said Hawke.

Fenris finally opened his mouth, "I didn't think we would live through what happened. So I didn't plan out anything to say, and I didn't know that damned mage would destroy the chantry, and put you in even more danger, can't you see? magic is evil Hawke, and you're a mage!"

"I can't help what I am, I am sorry." She looked as the ground as she put on foot in front of the other.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, I'm sorry Hawke, just give me some space and time to think about all of this."

A tear ran down her cheek. "But it's not my fault... "

Hawke slows down and walks behind the rest of the party

Fenris speeds up to the front with an angry pace.

"We are going to make our way to the west coast." said Isabella.

"Doesn't the wizard Enlin Petrry live in that region?" asked Hawke.

Isabella lifted a brow at hawke and smiled.

"Why yes he does." said Isabella.

They all continued to board the ship.

"Don't get too comfortable, the seas aren't always the most gentle of ways to travel." said Isabella.

Everyone settles in. The first two hours of sailing were smooth, until the group got to the storm.

"Uh oh," Said Isabella, "That's not good, we shouldn't linger on deck too long. We need to take cover. and hope we don't drown."

Verric turns to Isabella slowly.

"Hope? You're not the wisest of captains are you?"

Isabella pinches Verrics cheeks. "Oh, kitten."

Everyone settles in below while Verric and Isabella lower the sails and steer the ship out of the storms path.

Fenris was pacing down a hallway when he reached the end, to his left was the room that hawke was sitting alon e in. He peeked at her, she was sitting on the floor with crumpled up pieces of paper, a bottle of rum, and a lantern next to a hay bale, she had a blanket barely over her lap, which her face was buried in as she was sobbing.

Fenris ears raised and his curiosity peaked. Hawke never cries, the first time Fenris saw Hawke cry, was when her mother died, he wasn't there when Bethany passed, and the second time he saw her cry was when carver died, she was truly alone, just as alone as Fenris was.

Fenris walks in.

"Resorting to drinking are we? My favorite game, care to share?" Asked Fenris.

Hawke looks up at him.

Fenris sits on the floor next to Hawke.

She smiles at him and hands him the bottle. They get drunk together, in silence.

Fenris smiles at Hawke, Hawke looks at him again, her eyes swelled from crying,

Fenris gives hawke a kiss on the forehead. "I'm sorry for how i treated you Hawke, i can't really blame you. What Anders did , wellâ€¦"

"I know, i never thought Anders would do anything like that but he did, whose to say i wouldn't ever abuse my magic." said Hawke.

"I don't think you would Hawke, i'm just afraid of that chance, it scares me and infuriates me. i don't want you to go down that path, i think you're too strong for that Hawke."

"We don't need to talk about it Fenris, it will only upset you more."

Fenris sighs, "You're right." he leans in to give her a kiss on the lips this time.

The thunder outside grew louder and the waves more violent.

"Fenris, im scared to death." said Hawke,

Fenris pulled hawke onto his lap and held her, trying to comfort the best that he could.

"I wont ever let anything harm you." said Fenris

"Some things are out of your hands though."

Fenris grunted at that.

Fenris tried to bring light into the situation,

"You, the great Rein Hawke, a mage!? Afraid of a little weather."

"It's personal" said Rein, "storms have scared me ever since i was a child."

Fenris frowned, "Oh, im sorry love. i was kidding this time."

Rein smiles, "i love it when you're not so serious."

she rests her head under Fenris' chin and fell asleep.

Fenris just brushed his fingers through Reins hair until he fell asleep.

As Fenris fell into dream land, a slight smile struck the corners of his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks later they found themselves at the shores of Molacica.

Merril jumped onto the ground, kissing it, "Oh land, I haven't seen you in ages!" she declared.

Orsino followed close behind.

Isabella and the rest followed behind Merril and she pranced merrily onward in front of everyone else.

Fenris and Rein walked steadily behind everyone else.

"Where will we go?" asked Rein.

"I don't know", said Fenris, "we might as well go live in a cave, with the rebel templars after us and all."

Verric, overheard, "you know elf, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea, you know us dwarves are good at tunneling, we could live underground!"

"Underground?" said Anders in horror after just getting used to seeing the sun and getting out of Darktown upon his travels with Hawke.

"It sounds like the safest option we have guys" said Rein.

"I was just throwing that out there, i didn't think you all of you agree, but i suppose i don't have a problem with it." said Fenris.

They carried on, searching for a c ave.

A few hours later after traveling through the Meditaranian forest, they actually find a cave sitting by a creek and with the simplest of daises, and a willow tree over the entrance. it was perfect and hidden.

Merril yelped "I love it, it feels like Sundermount," Merril ran inside, "oh my its awful in here, it will need cleaning and decorating, leave that to Anders and i" said Merril.

Anders choked at the thought of cleaning, but the decorating part he didn't find so challenging.

A few weeks into creating their home it finally became "homey" looking. Everyone was proud of their work.

Everyone had created their own tunnel that led to their own room.

Anders elbows Rein, "lets get a cat darling," Fenris growled at Anders calling Rein darling.

"Go ahead, we need it" smiled Rein.

"Why not a dog?" Asked Fenris.

"I like cats more, dear." Rein patted Fenris on his head, and he rolled his eyes.

Rein smiled at Fenris.  
A few hours passed. It was nine AM.

Verric ran into the den where everyone was sitting by the fire drinking Anders finest ginseng tea, talking about what had happened after Meredith had fallen.

"I want to reclaim my place as champion once the rebel templars are gone." said Rein.

"I bet you do," said Fenris.

Anders snickered at his comment.

Rein suddenly stands up and pukes on the floor by her feet.

"Oh my" said Rein in fear.

Fenris looked at her in haste.

"Whats wrong Rein?" asked Fenris

"I, I don't know, she felt a pain in her lower abdomen and ran to a bucket and puked again.

Fenris turned to Anders.

"You've poisoned her with your tea mage!"

"If that was the case we'd all be puking," said Anders proudly.

Fenris stepped back, helped Rein to her feet and took her to their quarters.

Fenris took his distressed lover into his arms, he sat her on the bed and sat next to her brushing his fingers through her hair once again.

"You need sleep love," Fenris kissed Rein on the forehead.

"Anders is a healer, Fenris, he could tell us what's wrong" said Rein.

"We'll just have to find a better healer." said Fenris.

"Whatever" Rein rolled over and went to sleep.

A few days later Verric announces a trip, to see something called "fireworks", no one had ever heard of them before.

"What in the world is that?" asked Merril?

"It's hard to explain, bombs that explode, but it's pretty." said Verric.

"Sounds like trouble." said Fenris.

"Nonsense, elf, it's a festival." said Verric. "These things have only been recently invented."

"Where is this place?" Asked Anders.

"It's in a town called Shryer. We will be leaving tonight if we want to see the works, so everyone needs to pack up." said Verric.

Everyone did as told and headed north to Shryer.

After two days of walking, they find a sign that read "Shryer, 2 miles straight a head."

"Finally" yelled Isabella.

"Oh what the hell?" asked Rein, "There are templars here, you damned fools!"

Suddenly, without anyone noticing, a wizard appeared.

"Follow me." said the man cloaked in gray.

Everyone unwillingly followed, for he had put a spell of follow on them.

He lead them to a house inside of a hill.

"I know who you are," said the wizard.

Rein interrupted, "but who are you and what do you want with us?"

"You're so protective. You'd be a fine mother, m'lady." said the wizard.

"What does that have to do with anything? Stop playing and answer my question or perish wizard." said Rein.

The wizard chuckled. "It has plenty to do with it. I don't want anything with you, I'm trying to help you fool. You honestly think you could out power me, the great wizard, Enlin? Ha! Fools!"

Everyones jaw dropped as they heard the name Enlin come out of his mouth.

Anders fell to his knees.

Enlin looked at him curiously, "you're quite the dramatic one, aren't you?"

Anders quickly stood up.

"I'm here to tell you to forget about your blasted fireworks and get out of here, it is crawling with templars because their out for me, and since there out for Rei-"

Rein cut him off once again, "How do you know anything about me?"

"You're the champion of Kirkwall are you not? Rein Hawke, the greatest mage in her rank, the fearless and undefeated champion!" said Enlin.

Enlin never revealed his identify to the travelers for he had bigger plans.

Rein nodded. "Thanks for the warning but we need to head back home if Templars are swarming the village."

"Good point, Rein, but I must tell you, your future isn't the brightest i've seen dear girl."

"Don't tell me about my future, i will make my own destiny."

"So be it."

Everyone begins to leave and Anders stay behind for a few minutes to question Enlin.

After a few questions Enlin sees that Anders loves Rein.

"You know, Rein,"

"Yes?" questioned Anders.

"It's best you stop chasing after her, you'll never get her"

"What?"

"I'm a wizard, i know things."

"What makes you so sure of this?" asked Anders.

The wizard steps closer to the mage.

"She's carrying the elf's child," whispered the wizard.

Anders jaw dropped in shock as a tear rolled down his face.

"But..."

"it's best no words are spoken anymore, keep your mouth shut and focus on yourself, now move along before they leave without you."

Anders did as the wizard said.

As the group traveled back home, Anders walked with his shoulders slouched and his eyes on the ground.

"What's eating you mage?" asked Fenris sarcastically.

Anders suddenly put a silence and invisibility spell on both of them and grabbed him by the collar bone, justice was glowing within his soul, Fenris could see this in his eyes. Fenris was prepared to rip his heart out.

"If you ever hurt her physically or emotionally, I will be the one ripping your heart out elf. I will kill every last bit of you, you hurt her every day with your mage hating nonsense, she is a mage, you damned foolish elf."

"Rein?" Fenris calms down a little, "What makes you say these things?"

"You know damned right that before you came into the picture she was happy with me and i was happy for the first time and you took it away, so im telling you to treat the woman i love with kindess and respect."

"Why are you just now telling me."

"You idiot, she's going to bear your child! She's pregnant, fool! That's why she puked, and that-"

Fenris cut him off and his markings started to glow.

"You mean to tell me that another mage is going to be born in world, my child will have magic in his blood? How do you know?" growled Fenris.

"There you go again with your mage propaganda. The wizard told me, it's a - "

Fenris snapped at him, "Do not tell me the sex of my child, it's suppose to be a surprise between and man and woman and you're ruining everything even more for me."  
Anders broke the bubble.

Fenris caught up with rain, he was unsettled and sick to his stomach.

Rein looked at Fenris and he looked at her and then her belly, no signs of pregnancy.

"Leto," he whispered to himself.

"What?" asked Rein.

"Nothing." said Fenris.


	3. Leto

"Why did you say your old name, Fenris?" asked Rein.

"No reason...I was just thinking to myself out loud again, dear." Said Fenris.

"If you say so," with that Rein went to their quarters to lay down, she was feeling especially tired.

After a long night of drinking, talking to himself, and thinking about it, Fenris decides to tell Rein.

Fenris walked into the room the she was asleep in.

"Rein, Rein, wake up, I need to tell you something."

"Wh-what is it love?"

"I think i know why your sick."

Rein nodded and asked "why would that be?"

Fenris scooted sat on the bed next to her and took her hands in his and scooted closer to her.

His mouth next to her ear, he whispered, "we're going to have a child."

Rein pulled back.

"What, how do you know? And why are you acting like someone just died?"

"It's nothing im happy about, im sorry."

"What? Why wouldn't you be happy about this?"

"The world is a dangerous place Rein, and I don't necessarily want to bring a mage of all things into this world."

"So you don't want a family with me?"

"No, that would be perfect, but I never thought my child would be a mage, i'm not, but it's in your blood, so the chances are pretty high."

"That hurts Fenris, it really hurts me that you would say those things. Now answer my question. How do you know?"

The wizard told Anders and Anders decided to tell me."

"How would he know?"

"He's a wizard, he knows things I suppose."

"Fenris, I would like you to leave the room, I need to be alone."

"Why?"

"After everything you told me and said to me you really expect me to happy?"

"I don't expect anything from you, I lov-"

Rein cut him off, "prove it, love our child just as much as you love me."

With that Fenris stood up, and walked out of the room.

Rein started to cry.


	4. The Months

The first three months went by fast with no one noticing Reins stomach, but she was starting to show.

Rein was walking down the hall rubbing her belly as it slightly poked out. She didn't see Varric as he is short and her gaze was upwards and she ran into him. Varric's shoulder brushed her stomach.

"What the hell Hawke, watch where you're going and lay off the beer!"

"What?"

"I see your beer belly, you've been drinking lately haven't you?" Varric grinned.

"Not at all actually."

"Then you need to diet then."

"No i don't."

Hawke started to get angry.

"I'm not trying to be the bearer of bad news Hawke, but you're getting -"

Hawke was getting so upset that she cut Varric off and as a tear rolled down her cheek, she grabbed him by the collar of his coat and firmly said it.

"I'm pregnant, dwarf!"

She dropped him.

"What!?"

Hawke nodded.

"Why are you crying? This is good, congrat-"

"Fenris doesn't want it."

"What?"

"Because it will have magic in it's blood, like me."

"That's silly Rein."

Varric placed a hand on Hawkes shoulder.

"He's very angry about it, he doesn't want to play father to a mage."

"But he knew you were a mage before he pursued you"

"He also said I'd be the death of him Varric"

Varric sighed not knowing how to comfort his closest of friends.

"Tell you what, how's about I go out on the town and buy you some baby stuff and bigger clothes."

Hawke smiled.

"Okay."

Varric bowed to Hawke and left with

"I shall return m'lady."


	5. Mage Pride

It wasn't long until Varric returned. He had all kinds of things, he discreetly brought everything to Hawkes quarters as she slept. He left a note that read,

"Congratulations Hawke,   
I know everything will be okay, because I just do, and you can trust me. Always trust me. Things may seem complicated right now, and they might be for awhile, but I personally can't wait until the new little mage arrives. Fenris will think differently about it once he meets his child. Don't worry Hawke. Everything is okay. I promise.

\- Varric"

The morning came, and Hawke got out of bed and saw her gifts and the letter. She read the letter, and she immediately felt better about the whole ordeal. She went through the new clothes, that'd she be wearing in the coming months, and she went through the items made for children. Varric was like a brother to Hawke.

Hawke became comfortable with the fact that she was bearing a child, and decided to announce it to everyone while she though Fenris was asleep. She gathered everyone into the living quarters.

Fenris wasn't really asleep. He was just spying.

"Everyone, as you know, I've brought you here for a reason, and, I wanted you all to know, that I'm pregnant."

Isabela started clapping, "Oh, kitten, you're having a little kitten? I can't wait, I'm going to dress her for you, and play with her, I'll be aunt Isabela!"

"Sweetheart, Rein doesn't know the sex of the child yet." Said Varric to Isabela.

"Oh, well I hope it's a girl!"

"Oh me too." Said Merril.

Anders stood up.

"If you can have a baby, I can have a cat, right?"

"Yes, Anders." Said Rein.

"Since he's going to be magical, I will teach him all about healing." said Anders.

"Of course you will," said Varric.

Fenris stormed into the living quarters and stepped in front of Hawke, it looked like he was guarding her.

"If my child is magic born, you, Anders and Merril will not under any circumstances be near my child, I despise you Anders and I will forever, and I don't want Merril teaching my baby blood magic, and you can't be around either Isabela, if I have a daughter, she will NOT be a harlot." Yelled Fenris, "And no one is to tell my child that he or she possesses magical powers if thats the case, or I'll rip all of your hearts out!! Rein..." He turned to Hawke. "Follow me."

Hawke looked at Fenris and back at everyone else and then the ground and followed Fenris.

The got to their sleeping quarters and Hawke laid down and Fenris sat beside her, glowing.

Not a word was said.

Until the next morning.

Fenris awoke and turned to face Hawke. He woke her up.

"You mages are too prideful of your demonic powers."

Hawke didn't say anything, a tear just ran down her face.


	6. Fenris' Awakening

Fenris turned back around to go to sleep.

He entered the dream world.

In Fenris' dream, he was walking up a hill. He kept walking, he reached the top but he was still able to climb. The top got higher in a way. He turned behind him. There was a pack of wolves coming up. He started to run, and the hill kept getting higher and steeper.

As he stopped to catch a breath with his knees trembling, he could finally see the top of the hill. Waiting up top was a woman and child, but there was a dark presence behind them. The wolves passed Fenris up as he fell to the ground and they were headed to the woman and child. The dark presence revealed itself to be a wizard. The woman started to cast a spell to repel the wolves but the wizard took away her powers. With the child in her arms, the wizard then disappeared as the wolves descended upon the woman and child.

Fenris yelled. He tried to get back up, but no matter how hard h e tried he couldn't get back up, he started to cry.

A white light started flashing as blood rolled down the hill to Fenris. There he was, lying in a puddle of Hawkes and his child's blood.

He suddenly woke up, panting. Scared.

"Rein, Rein, please wake up." He took her in his arms.

Rein was awake, but kept her eyes close and didn't move.

"I love you and I will love our baby just as much."

He clenched onto her tighter.

"You mean everything to me, you are my light, and my future, and so is Leto."

"Leto?"

She got it now.

"I had a nightmare, you and a little boy were in it, and that's what we're going to name him.

Hawke smiled and turned to Fenris.

"Do you really mean all of this, Fenris?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Month 9 came with swift speed. The day for Rein to deliver the baby came sooner than expected.

Rein was sitting in the living quarters in front of the fire. She was sitting next to Orsino and they were talking about the future.

Rein went to get up and the sofa was soaked.

Orsino gasped and started yelling for Anders as Rein fell to her feet.

"That's my water, it's time Orsino. Please find Fenris and Anders."

Orsino did as Rein said and returned with the two as requested.

Rein waddled to the sofa and laid down on it, Fenris at her side, holding her hand, whispering sweet, comforting nothings to her. Anders started to work his magic and Varric took a peak at Hawkes down below and fainted.

"I can see the head, push Rein!" Yelled Anders.

With one last final push, and Anders pulling, little Leto entered the world.

"It's a boy!" Said Anders. He cleaned the baby off and handed it over to Fenris and Hawke.

Fenris took the baby from Anders and handed him to Rein.

Rein smiled.

"Leto." she whispered.

A few hours of cleaning up went by and everyone got settled in, Merril and Isabela came to visit little Leto. Varric finally woke up too.

Isabela took Leto in her arms, and Fenris clenched his teeth.

"Look at you little kitten, you look just like your mommy."

Isabela handed Leto to Merril.

"I have a good feeling that you and I are going to be great friends little one." said Merril.

Then Merril handed Leto to Varric.

"Huh. Look at you. Look at your ears!"

Varric handed Leto to Anders.

Leto took a liking to Anders right off the rip. This made Fenris very angry.

Anders played with the baby until it burped right in his face.

And to everyones surprise, when Leto burped, fire came out.

"He's a little mage alright." Said Hawke happily.

Fenris' smirk turned into a frown.

Anders handed Leto to Fenris and Fenris held the baby and looked him in the eyes and handed Leto to Rein.

"My little Leto" said Rein, as she kissed him on the cheek.


	8. Zwirid's Prophecy

Everything was joyful for the moment. Until days turned into weeks, and Leto started to act strange and show stronger signs of magic. This worried Fenris and all he wanted to do was get rid of it.

Fenris was holding his son while Rein cooked, and when Leto cried, everything shook, but it was a slow, steady, mild shake. Fenris stopped Rein from cooking and handed Leto to Rein.

"Okay, that's enough Hawke, this is getting...out of hand."

"He's a baby."

"A dangerous baby."

"...."

"...."

"We're taking him to town, they have a group of wizards who live a few miles north of it."

"No, we're not taking him to be studied."

"No, we're taking him to be fixed!"

"Are you implying there is something wrong with him?"

"....You'll soon enough find out. What I say goes, and we're going, pack your things."

Fenris lyrium markings began to glow and immediately Hawke knew he wasn't kiddi ng. She sighed and did as he said.

As Hawke walked down the hallway she noticed Anders in a back room. She stopped to see what he was doing.

"Anders? Is everything alright?"

"Of course, Martha had kittens, come see them."

"Martha?"

"It's the name of my cat, Hawke."

"Oh, okay..."

Hawke walked over and Anders handed Hawke a little gray kitten.

"Can we keep this one Anders?"

"Yes, I was thinking of calling him Warden."

"...Okay then."

"The rest we must find homes for."

"Yes, Anders, we'll attend to that in the coming weeks, but for now, I feel as if I need your help here."

"I am always willing to help you m'lady, you know that."

"I know, but Fenris is making us taking Leto to the wizards north of Nimeen. To fix him."

"Damn elf. There's nothing wrong with Leto, he's just a little mage."

"I know. That's the worst part about it."

"So what's the plan?"

"I need you, and Varric to accompany Fenris and I."

"No problem Hawke."

*****************************************

A few hours later everyone was packed and Anders gladly took the job of carrying Leto. They liked each other. Of course Rein was close behind watching. Fenris was at the front, and leading the group instead of Hawke, he was meaning to waste no time in their journey to the wizards.

As they were walking Varrc started to tell stories about Zwirid's Prophecy.

"Zwirid was a great wizard. 8,200 years ago, Zwirid predicted that after six historical events take place in this particular region not to mention, that we'd enter a new world, and what that means, well, no one knows. The first event took place only a few years years ago, in Kirkwall if you all remember correctly, with Anders destroying the chantry, and Hawke slaying Meredith, the qunari and so on and so forth."

"Wait, you're saying we're the beginning of some wizards false predictions?" asked Ander s.

"Not exactly, I'm just assuming that was the first event. It makes plenty of sense to me." said Varric.

"You're insane Varric!" implied Fenris.

"No elf, I just believe we're all a part of a much bigger plan, bigger than any of ours."

And with that everyone grew silent.


	9. City of Power

The group finally got to their destination, Nimeen. City of power. As they walked through the town's market, they slowly but surely started to get all kinds of strange looks.

Fenris stopped in front of a guard.

"I'm looking for the Spiriniri Wizards. I hear they're just a few miles north of here..."

"You heard correct. Just take the north gate out and only travel 3 miles straight and a mile left, you'll see what looks like a piece of a castle, it's small, and it's where they stay."

"Thank you."

The group headed onward.

As everyone was walking Fenris bumped into an elf girl, she was no older than Merril. She had long blode hair, rosy cheeks, and blue eyes. Fenris stuttered for a moment before remembering his cause.

"I"m sorry." Said Fenris.

"Oh, no, deary, no, no, it's my, my, fault." She smiled at him.

"Umm, okay then."

She took a hand out to his, "My name is, is, Ada, Ada means, happy."

"Interesting."

"Are, you going to, to tell me your name, Mis-mister?"

"Fenris..."

"That's a wolf." she giggled.

Rein made her way to the front.

"What's the hold up?"

She looked over at Ada.

"I'm Ad-Ada, who are, you?"

"My name is Rein, I see my Fenris has introduced himself to you."

"Rein, hush." said Fenris.

"O-h, well, um, I don't know where I'm going.."

"What do you mean you don't know where you're going?" asked Varric.

"This happens to me, a lot, lot. I can't remember things, for, for, for a long time, without difficulty, I forget things about every 8 or, or, 9 min, minutes or, uh, so. You know?"

"Wow." said Anders.

"Of course, you can come with us." smiled Rein.

"Charitable Hawke, kidnapping small, cute elves, cau-"

"Hush, Varric." said Fenris.

"Oh, oh, good, good, good." said Ada.

"You're not going to forget who we are and then flip out on us are y ou?" asked Anders.

"I remember some things guys, not everything, I'll forget where I am going, or my destination, or directions, things like that, not faces, I don't have long term memory loss, just short term."

"But if it's short term how can you have long te-"

"don't question it." said Ada to Fenris.

And they headed on their way.


	10. Curse of the Magic Demon

They got to the little castle. They slowly ventured inside. Everything was dark.

A light appeared in front of the group, it gestured for them to follow, and Fenris followed.

It lead them to a room, and when everyone got inside the room the light went off, and appeared around them in a circle were 6 different colored lights, each revealing a wizard, a red light, for the first wizard, of blood, orange, for the second wizard, of fire, yellow, the third wizard of air, green, the fourth wizard of earth, blue, the fifth wizard of water, and purple, the sixth wizard of power. The seventh member was the leader wizard, wearing white, representing life.

The first wizard whispered...

"Why do you awaken us, travelers?"

"Our child,"

"say no more." said the second wizard.

"Give him to Isirtick"

The wizard of light stepped to Fenris and took Leto.

The room grew dark, and they lit a candle but all of the wizards were gone, except, come to find out there was an eighth wizard, wearing black, had no color, so the room remained black, he was the wizard of death. He meant no harm, but he didn't seem to associate with the other wizards.

"Follow me.." said Thanatos, the wizard of death.

The group didn't move, but felt a force, pulling them to follow behind Thanatos.

In front of them was a room bearing the other wizards and Leto.

After six hours, the wizard of death went into the room, and out came the wizard of light, carrying Leto.

"He is resting, your child has odd, strange, powers, which most of, we drained out of him, he will never be a wizard like us, just a mage...like you."

The wizard of light handed Rein her child and disappeared.

Fenris took Leto from Rein.

"Good, we can finally get the hell out of here, all of this magic, demons, ugh." scowled Fenris.

They headed back to town.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any information this is not correct, and any grammatical issues.


End file.
